


Apathy [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [34]
Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry gets a night off and goes out with the girls.</p><p>podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apathy [podfic]

This is a story i wrote 4 or 5 years ago and then recorded for practice. thought I'd throw it out there.  
  


**Title:**   Apathy  
**Fandom** : Batman Beyond  
**Author** / **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Chelsea / OFC, Terry / Dana, Terry / Dana / Max  
**Rating:**   teen  
**Length:**   32:06  
**Summary:**  
Terry gets a night off and goes out with the girls.  
  
  


The original work can be found [Here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7860248/1/Apathy)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Litra/Apathy.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZWGNQNTNyRnBGWXc/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
